


Just Another Fight

by TheEddieBrockConspiracy



Category: WWE
Genre: A lot of heavy shit, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Daddy Issues, Dominance, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible Character Death, Possible Daddy Kink not sure yet, Smut, Submission, Trust Issues, a lot of anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEddieBrockConspiracy/pseuds/TheEddieBrockConspiracy
Summary: Dean is an abused twenty year old child, and his trust issues tend to keep him from meeting people or explaining his problems. He finds peace in Seth because they have be friends since they were kids and on occasions Seth would be hit as well. Not that it justifies anything. Seth just understands.But Dean has a high sex drive and he ends up on the verge of a coma or death, Cesaro 'saves' him and Dean feels he doesn't owe anything to Cesaro in return even if he wants to screw the man every time he's around him.Cesaro knows a little about Dean because of Seth. This pisses Dean off even more and hurts those trust issues to a longer extent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do read over these before I post them, but if there are still mistakes let me know where. 
> 
> Also be prepared to have spaced updates I'm terrible at updating. 
> 
> Tigger warnings apply to ALL chapters!!! This is very explicit especially in the first chapter!!
> 
> This is changed a good bit from the real life people themselves in the means that Dean is not twenty and nor do Cesaro or Dean, work the jobs decided for them in this fic, in real life. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These "characters" ain't fucking mine.

Chapter One: The Cold Snow of the North.   
______________________________________________________

He wasn't used to this whole swallowing thing, not saying that he wasn't into it, because sadly he totally was. He just wished he would have been able to do it a couple of more times before he had a cock rammed down his throat shooting into his deflating lungs..

He didn't know why out of all people he choose to get intruded by, this time, he chose Randy Orton. And he sure as hell didn't know why it surprised him that Randy was forcing him to swallow, or why when they were 'doin it' Randy had him pinned down looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't know why anything about the man surprised him anymore. He did regret his choice though. Hell he didn't know why he didn't just pick Roman or Seth. Both were practically falling at his feet begging to screw him senseless, but they just weren't his type. Besides wouldn't that kind of ruin the whole "brother" thing?

Now Cesaro that was a man he would willingly hand himself over to. That man in his opinion was a god. He was the perfect amount of muscle and strength, that didn't bulge ugly like others he'd met in his fair time working with them. He wasn't scrawny and thin. He was tall, completely muscled yet lean. All the right bulging in all the right places. And god that smirk he always seemed to have when plotting something with that damned orange haired pale as a vampire Irishman. 

Now he wasn't saying Randy wasn't gorgeous. He was simply stating that Cesaro was better looking and more than likely not such a dominating asshole about everything. Another thing that was highly attractive about the Swede was he seemed to have the personality between goofy yet serious. And to Dean it was cute. He enjoyed the silly looking smile that came across the mans face when something was said that made him laugh, or for a matter of fact he said something to crack himself up. Then there was this sense of confidence the man carried himself with. Cesaro was just attractive all the way around, and well Randy just had the looks. Sometimes he was okay, but most of the time the bulky man was overbearing. He was perverted to the point of creepy, and he was just so angry all of the time it seemed. He was gorgeous, Lord, Randy was gorgeous, and that sense of dominance he did put out was enough to have Dean begging at his knees, but he took things to another level that crossed out all the positives he had going. He was too dominant, too forceful, and far too angry. His nickname fit him perfectly, but he matched it to the "T" too much. 

Dean gagged again as he felt the back of his throat resist the object being slammed into it. His eyes watered and he whined for breath trying to pull away, but when consent wasn't given he pushed back again giving him just enough room to allow the perfect amount of pressure to be uncomfortable on the culprit forcing his manhood to the back of his throat. Randy hissed quickly pulling back, a displeased look on his face. Dean sitting up whipping his mouth as he coughed violently. It wasn't a minute later Randy was moving back towards the blonde but in a much urgent fashion an irate expression running about his features. Dean was already scooting off the bed and backwards on wobbly feet taking a tumble over his own clothing falling onto the carpet near the coffee table of the small flat. "You little whore! You bit me!" It wasn't a yell, but more or less a harsh bark, as the viper like man reached down a hand gripping Dean's neck. Dean took in a quick, deep as possible breath of air, because he knew it would be a minute or two before he would get another. He whined at the pressure that slammed into his skull at his head was jerked off the floor and slammed back down. This motion repeated about four times, before things got hazy. After the violent banging off his head much couldn't be remembered but the fact there were black and white dots flying in his vision. He knew Randy was punching him but all focus was on not passing out, he knew he had a concusion or maybe worse. He could feel his hair nearly being removed from his head as he was drug somewhere. Relief washed over the young man when the cold winter air of New York smacked him in the face and he tripped over a trash can lid in the alley way. The tin sound echoing in the cold night. He knew he had been thrown out. He knew Randy was still screaming something at him as his clothes fell into the snow, and he knew he was still naked because he could feel the cold biting at his toes and crotch. The fact that he was naked didn't bother him as much as the fact that he was on the tipping point of passing out. Though he tired his best to shimmy on his clothing only getting about halfway there before he had to lean against the side of the building. This was the first time in his life he was happy to be out in the freezing winter of New York City. The severe cold was the only thing keeping him awake and halfway alert. Though there was still this part of him saying, 'Look just let go. Just fall into a cold eternal slumber and forget this mental and physical exhaustion.' And part of him wanted too. Part of him wanted to pass out and sleep forever, to have Randy walk out in the morning and see he killed Dean. And part of Dean just wanted to die. 

His clothes were wet and cold from having hit the ground, the blood he tasted was from a busted lip when his face smacked the ground, and his head was pounding. White specks flashed in his vision and as he stood against the alley way wall he still felt like he was falling. The white specks began to look just like the falling New York snow, and even though it was pretty Dean was still hastily trying to pull his jeans on. 

It was stereotypical. It was so stereotypical now that he thought about it, but he was glad it was cliche, or stereotypical, because it was the goofy movie moment he needed at this point in his life. Of all Gods to 'round the corner of the building here comes the Swiss god himself. Cesaro his knight in... a fresh - probably just bought today - tuxedo. It took a moment of realization for the brute to discover the half naked man now laying in the snow, and immediately he knew what had happened. Or at least who had done it, though at the moment Randy was the least of Cesaro's worries. "Dean? Dean? Dean?" His hands were so warm. Dean hadn't even realized he had fell again, to be quite honest he hadn't even realized it was Cesaro until he spoke and those warm hands cupped his face. "Dean buddy, hey man stay with me okay?" It was a simple statement, really just one out of worry for Dean's life but it seemed like so much more coming from this man. It seemed true and sincere. Defiantly like there was more to it than just "Oh god this guys dying, and I know him from gym training..." No there was something there, or at least Dean thought he saw something more before passing out. 

Dean didn't even know this man well, he was just a good friend of a guy he knew that went to the gym, a lot. A friend of a friends from the gym. Basically. Had he not been unconscious he would have giggled at the almost childish rhyming of the sentence. He was a kid on the inside truly. 

Cesaro having the brute strength he did, simply picked up the male and wobbled off with him towards his car, which actually wasn't as close as one would have wished. The hospital was a good drive from the part of town that Randy lived in and the fact that it was going to take him a while to get there there was no point in calling the ambulance. Especially now with Dean being unconscious. It would take the ambulance twice as long to get to the scene of the crime as it took for Cesaro to take him to the hospital himself. 

It was a literal race against time, any amount of time Dean stayed unconscious only added on the possibility of him falling into a coma or never waking up again. Truly, though he wouldn't be the one to admit it, his heart clenched at the thought of the light brown haired dweeb passing away. He didn't know the younger male very well, or at all for that matter. He just saw him on multiple occasions at the gym with Sheamus a former coworker until they both were fired for a fight concerning a customers dish and then breaking entire bar setting of alcoholic beverages. Thinking back Cesaro chuckled lightly. He remembered the face Sheamus made when he was picked up like a sack of potatoes and easily wiped across counter like a napkin at closing time. His paleness bloating red, chest heaving quickly with his elaborate breaths. His normal annoyingly tall Mohawk -which in his opinion defied all logic and any form of gravity there was- now laid over and sprawled out over the vicinity of his head. 

Now that he looked back on it though Sheamus did look nice pinned down against the bar top, white botton up ripped half open, buttons and all missing, his hair ragged like hands had roughly been run through it, and his cheeks all flustered. Not to mention that astonished look on his face. He would screw him, needless to say. At the moment though the burnett beside him was his only priority. Dean Amborse, this bleeding, knocked out, crazy, never knowing when to stop young man, was the only thing he took interest in anymore. 

Arriving at the hospital Cesaro slammed on the breaks in front of the hospital mumbling about not carrying if any kind of ticket was given for his fucked parking, his words. He fumbled a moment cussing when he couldn't get the seat buckle undone, and muttered more unknown words more so in other languages, as he dropped the keys getting out of the car. He threw the door closed and hurriedly walked to the other side. His movement was frantic and quick, and it was obvious he was shaking, though there seemed to be zero emotion on his face as he scooped the inch shorter man from the car. Attempting to lock the car as he kept the man in his arms. He resembled a mother trying to handle her four children at a soccer game. It was a sad sight though. Such a large bulky man frantically running about, holding someone whom seemed so dear to him in his arms, rushing to enter the biggest hospital in New York two days before Christmas.

Yet he had no idea who the man was really.

It wasn't three minutes after entering the hospital and Cesaro was already cussing and demanding Dean be seen right away. His thick accent deteriorating any sign of reluctance the women had against his commanding tone. Though this only irritated him more, he wasn't here to have multiple receptionist drool over him, he simply wished to have this gym friend taken back and brought out of the comma like state. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he was worried about this brunette. 

Dean was usually the tough little munchkin of the group, but the fact that he had obviously been crying, and laying face down in the snow, passed out proved the point that he /was not/ okay in any relative meaning of the word. Dean was hurt... And it scared him.

Cesaro wouldn't admit it to many, if any people, but he found the brunette attractive. Very attractive. It wasn't to deter from the problem at hand, it was to prove the point he hasn't done this simply because it was the 'right thing to do.' He did it because he wanted to, and because he found the male attractive. Maybe it was a means to get closer to the man sure, but, he found this easier than trying to attract attention while at the gym and getting the wrong attention. 

"Look I don't give a damn if you have a child back there with all of it's damn limbs broke in half. This man is on the verge of a coma or death, and it's your damn job to save his life. Fuck the child with broken legs this man's dying. He just had the shit beat out of him by some wacko and you're going to sit here and deny him service!" It was safe to say that Cesaro was a little upset, but he had the right to be, Dean was either slipping into a coma or death depending on the severity of his head injury and this doctor was denying him any sign of treatment because he was banned from said hospital. It made Cesaro curious as to why, but those were questions to be brought up later. 

There was a lot about Dean, Cesaro didn't know. Simply because he didn't actually know the man, but there was so much more and he had a feeling he wouldn't want to delve into at anytime soon.   
Cesaro was ready to pounce over the counter at the next denial he received, and when threatened by a phone call to the police he had laughed. It only took ten minutes to get Dean back but it was far to long for Cesaro's liking, it took a doctor coming up, stating 'in a time of severe need the male could not be denied service.' And explaining a small amount of the reason as to why the man was banned from most hospitals. It was brief but enough for Cesaro to get the gist. There was also a 'deal' that for whatever reason if Dean destroyed anything it was on Cesaro and he would be left to pay for it. During his moment of anger he easily complied but looking back had he known he should have denied or tried to negotiate that deal.


	2. Healing of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue to fight, and well Cesaro's patience is running thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still ALL triggers apply to ALL chapter!!!

Chapter Two: Healing of Another  
______________________________________________________

By the end of it all Dean had destroyed most of the tools in the room, a heart monitor, the railings of the bed, including the lever that moved the bed up and done, and some how a sink in the bathroom. Cesaro was a wealthy man but it didn't mean he just threw money away and upon hearing the cost of his little fiasco Cesaro himself wanted to go and beat the hell out of Dean. He wouldn't have, but the sheer thought of the cost made his stomach turn and his heart race faster than when he looked into Deans eyes.

"How the hell did you destroy that much supplies!? And a sink Dean!?" Cesaro hissed immediately as he walked into the room, Dean jumping slightly at the thought that it was Randy. Before a light smirk came to his lips as the beefy body of none other than Cesaro hurdled in. "They tried to stick a needle in me!" He whinned pointing to the huge brusie he had on his arm. "Oh out of all of the things you've had stuck in you, you're afraid of a needle." Dean's mouth fell open and his cheeks bright with life as he quickly looked away. "Oh yeah I've heard plenty of stories Dean. Besides it's obvious your not the purest person anyone knows." Dean scowled. "Seth." Dean told Seth everything, literally everything then he had the audacity to spread it all over like it was news to the whole wide world. Dean growled as he quickly moved to get up but Cesaro was even quicker and took one step towards the brunett pushing him back down on to the medical bed. "Oh no, you're here for another two days, than you get the pleasure of being homebound in my place for a month, mister. Did the doctor even tell you all of your problems? Hmm?" Cesaro was now towering over Dean who laid back on the bed looking angrily up to the man before him. Though as Cesaro reach for his grown Dean jumped sucking his stomach in. Cesaro pulled up the covers in respect of the mans private areas. Before pulling up the gown above his stomach. "Your homebound because of this, and a couple of other issues. Dean, Randy caused internal bleeding in your abdomen you could have fucking died. You have four broken ribs, and a concussion from hell. And you flipped out on the doctor's, so to make sure you don't hurt yourself you are going to stay with me." Cesaro seemed worried but he didn't necessarily show any sympathy or emotion to the situation, and his voice was more so monotone. Probably trying to cope with the fact that he nearly had seen a person die in front of him. In his arms for that matter.

There was a long stare before Dean leaned up towards the bulky Swiss man towering over him. "I think you underestimate me, do you? Antonio~?" It was a clear challenge in multiple ways especially with Dean using the man's first name, but still yet when Dean tried to sit up properly Cesaro easily pushedchim back on to the bed. "And I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into pushing my buttons, Miss Ambrose." The statement being a dig back at the others masculinity at the moment. Dean frowned his eyes narrowing Cesaro doing his best not to laugh. "That's a good look on you Amborse." A breathy growl was released as Dean quickly raised a hand to smack Cesaro but of course the oversized prick was faster than he and both of his hands ended above his head, one of Cesaro's own holding both of Dean's. "Oh dear, well that's not nice, now it is? We don't want to look like animals in here fighting. The nurses might think we have an abusive relationship. I've already dealt with the police enough for one month." Dean's eyes widened at the realization Cesaro had gotten through by saying they were together together. His face heated and he quickly jerked his leg up kneeing the larger man in the side. Cesaro hissed and pulled away curling into the right side of his body, easily releasing the blonde. Dean took this time to sit up and begin pulling the plugs from his body, Cesaro was in recovery. After catching his breath he looked over to the younger male who was struggling to pull the IV from his arm. He then again took a step forward this time taking Dean by the hair and slowly pulled him back down on to the bed. "You are under my control and I will not sit here and watch you destroy more of the supplies that I will have to pay for, you've already costs me a million dollars. I'll be damn if I'm going to sit here and let you make it two. I'll snap your neck and throw you outside in the cold like Randy wanted to." Cesaro by now was breathing a little heavier and his accent had only grown with his anger. His words slightly mushing together. His eyes narrowed as he continued, a heavy hand on Dean's bare leg keeping it pressed down with a tight squeeze. "And you're a moron if you think I'm just going to let you knee me in the damn rib cage without any repercussions." Cesaro was obviously mad, but he was also trying to control himself which was apparent by the restraint and slight bulging of a vein on his neck.

Dean's eyes were wide and he had jerked a hand up to try and pull the vice gripped out of his hair. He could feel strand by strand as his hair was pulled from the roots. He was actually trying not to whimper and plead the man to let go, but the tears were coming to the rim of his eyes and the pain was starting a headache. His temples were beginning to hurt and his cheeks cramped because of his scrunched face. "A-ah. O-ok, I'm sorry. C-can you please let go of my hair.." Dean's voice was breathy and his toes were curling. The thigh that had the hand on it was clenched as Dean tired to ignore the warmth radiating from the contact traveling straight towards his cock. His face was flushed pink from a mixture of enraged pleasure. His own chest grew with deep labored inhales of air before sinking back down with a dramatic huff. His green eyes slightly wider than usual, and his bottom lip now half in his mouth.

Cesaro let the others hair go keeping himself from slamming Dean's head back against the pillow. He didn't need Dean falling into another mini comma. Dean breathed in, a small moan slipped from between his lips as the hand slid away from his thigh. His face went pink and he began coughing roughly from the sheer shock. Cesaro immediately was keeping the male laid back and patting him gently "No don't try and sit up you're going to fuck up and damage you're ribs even more." Cesaro this time had only placed a hand in Dean's left shoulder keeping him against the bed. Though the little moan had been cute it obviously wasn't something Dean was use to, and the response to the action either scared him or... No it scared him. 

Dean placed a hand on top of Cesaro's gripping it trying to peel it off. His blue eyes were wide and he was obviously a bit panicked. His grasp grew tighter as Cesaro resisted against him and his breath picked up. "Look I'm not going too get up just let me go.."   
With the quickening heartbeat and the heart monitor beeping faster nurses rushed into the room.   
"Get him out please!" Dean immediately yelled pushing at Cesaro again. "He's not even my boyfriend! I'm not gay!" '

"There you go Dean lie, remove the only thing going for you...'  
The voices were a reminder, a painful reminder of his past, and they always managed to ruin special occasions. 

"No! No he needs to get out, or it will all happen again. He's just like him. Just like him. They're the like the same person. This man just seems a little richer in retrospect.'

It was a constant race of who would be able to take over his mind that day, and who would be able to tell him what choices they wanted to make. Sometimes he felt like another person and sometimes the voices gave him these... Out of body experiences? Or completely took over. He acted out a lot. That was probably the reason he had flipped and destroyed the hospital room again. The reason cost Cesaro a million dollars, though. The reason he was freaking out now. He didn't know how to control anything that happened. He didn't even think he had control of himself at all anymore. 

'I'm not gay.'

"Well that's clearly a lie Dean, now isn't it?'

'No no it's not. It's not a lie..Stop messing with my head!'

It took well over an hour to get Dean to settle down again. Cesaro was taken out and had a lot of explaining to do. Though with his sheer charm he was able to slip the wool over the nurses eyes and keep up the 'boyfriend' act. 

"Look ma'am I know exactly what he said. I was in the room and the whole scene was directed towards me. He does this often, the psychologist keeps saying he has an unstable mental state. He has these spells where he flips out and panics, he needs me in there to comfort him... I'll need to be in there when he wakes back up, and he needs to go home with me. I'm all he has left. Look he has problems I am aware of this much, but we're working on it and keeping him locked up in a psych ward is not going to help him I promise you." Cesaro knew this was wrong in many ways, but he had heard enough from Seth to understand that Dean needed help he couldn't find in a hospital. Along with Seth giving him enough information to sound well versed in his master piece of a 'boyfriend.'

Cesaro had smiled and nodded his head once the nurse agreed and spoke to the doctor about it. He quietly followed the young womem to the psych ward portion of the hospital. Dean had been restationed here mostly because it took a straight jacket and some loopy gas to calm him back down.   
Upon reaching a heavy metal door the young doctor turned and sighed. "Okay. He's probably going to be out cold, but if he does wake just give him a minute because he might freak out or possibly and hopefully just sound really drunk. Sadly I doubt the latter Dean is.... Well this isn't his first rodeo."   
Cesaro nearly a cocked an eyebrow as the doctor spoke of how this was not something new, but quickly recovered and smiled nodding slightly. "Yes, yes he has his....moments you could say. It happens to the best of us."

The quote could have been taken many different ways but Cesaro was praying on the "we're all human and make mistakes and have problems" version.  
It was obvious that Dean had been rode hard and put up wet more than once, and above all, the abuse he has absorbed over the years is doing zero good for his problem. Dean was a tough cookie but even the strongest can only take so much before they break and Dean has reached his breaking point and Cesaro was hoping to be that rock there to guide him. If only Dean wouldn't treat him like the iceberg off of the Titanic and avoid him like the plague. 

Cesaro slowly pushed the door open, Dean appearing to be asleep at the moment until the door squeaked a little. Cesaro hadn't realized how much weight he was actually putting on the handle until it moaned under him. Dean shifted the slightest degree to look over at the door before turning back around and sighing.   
"What are you still doing here?" Cesaro could already feel the tension growing again and really he didn't need to have another blow out, at least while at the hospital with millions of dollars of equipment around. He was already chipping out a heavy portion for earlier.  
"Look I know you're not fond of me-"  
"Fond of you!" The was a hysteric snort. "I'm not even mildly opposed to you, and I really wish you would dismiss yourself from my room."  
"I can see this is going no where because you won't give me the time of day-"  
"Of course I won't!" And this time Dean whipped back around, sat up, and jerked out the IV in his arm. "Why should I? Because you 'saved my life?' Well jokes  
on you buddy it's not the first time! To be quiet honest I want to die, but that's vulgar and a pity party!" 

By this time nurses and doctor were pouring in pushing him back to the bed and placing the IV back in his arm. "I'm really sorry about this he's having another one of his episodes..." Cesaro sighed as he looked to the doctor.   
"E-Episodes! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Dean was trying to sit up again and fortunately this time they had brought a few of the large male nurses to push him back down. One of the female nurses laughed and shook her head looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "Silly dear this handsome man's your boyfriend, rich boyfriend at that. Dean are you having another TEA episode?"

Rich now that caught his attention Dean knew he was well off but rich was another word in comparison. There was wealthy then there was /rich/. Immediately Dean began to calm down, his chest heaving as his bright green eyes looked up into the nurses. "Let go. Let go. He's fine but he is having another TEA episode." He really wasn't but he knew how to play one, because he did have them. The nurse turned towards Cesaro, "Do you know if he was hit in the head really hard? It could have helped trigger his episodes today. "  
"I don't, I just know he was really bad off when I found him."  
"What exactly happened?" She questioned. Cesaro had to come up with something quick.  
Or the truth with a little touch to it.   
"Well it's hard to keep him on a leash, as you can see, and he's a creature of opportunity-"  
"You fucking ass-hat I am not." Immediately lurching when the nurses moved back."See creature of opportunity," Cesaro continued as Dean was pushed back down. "Anyways and I found him in an alley all beat up in front of an old friends house. I don't know why he was there, but I have my speculations." He made sure his voice sounded disappointed to get his point across. Cesaro knew exactly why Dean was there. He knew some about Dean, at leas enough to know he had a high sex drive. The nurse nodded and sighed. "He's a handful I take it." Cesaro laughed his pearly whites glistening. "Oh yes," He knew his acting was good but it really surprised him no one had noticed anything off, but they probably knew Dean better than he did. He just knew how to play a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment give advice. Nicely though. Don't be a bitch.


	3. This is a House?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean likes Cesaro's house but has a few choice words about it.  
> He's bleeding again, and will not let Cesaro help him in the shower.  
> Also he gets a little frisky in the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Rape heavily in this chapter! Also heavy sexy masterbation occurs! So warnings are here READ THEM!

Chapter Three: This is a house?  
  
  
It had taken about three days but Dean had finally calmed down enough to actually be discharged from the hospital, because of his 'episodes' he was held for another day then of course he still proceeded to cuss Cesaro out the next day and rip out his IV. Gladly after two more days of having new stab wounds from the multiple needles he had intruding his arm each day he grew tired and receded to self loathing. Which for Cesaro was better than Dean cursing and swinging at him, until Cesaro scooped him up bridal style to carry him out and Dean was tumbling to the floor three seconds later. "I do not need you to pick me up!" Cesaro was learning Dean had a problem with anything he did, or said. "Alright, Alright." He growled immediately gripping Dean's wrist and pulling him along, Dean drunkenly following trying not to fall. Okay maybe he did need someone to carry him, but not Cesaro, no. God no.   
He could not have this brute of a man carrying him around. He had a reputation to keep up.   
  
_'But what does being dragged around by him look like? I mean it's basically the same thing.'_ And there was that damned voice again always making perfect sense at the most imperfect of times. Dean began trying to pull away ecstatically, but the grip on his wrist was tight and growing ever tighter as a growl was heard growing in the large man's throat. In an instant Dean was against a wall and Cesaro's hand was slammed right beside his head. "I'm getting extremely tired of this little attitude you're parading around with, and my patience is running thin! We're out of the hospital now and that facade I was putting up is gradually slipping away, Ambrose! Do I make myself clear?" Dean actually was terrified at the moment but being himself he growled and spit in the face inches away from him. In which earned him a flooring smack to the face. Immediately tears flared and Dean was up throwing a hard punch only to be deflected earning him his own punch. A gag was heard and Dean hit the ground again. "I doubt you'll win this." Cesaro pulled him up so he could breathe and stop the lung hurling cough. "You're quiet hard-headed you know?"   
Dean continued to cough for a moment, and hold his chest. Clutching Cesaro's button up. "Learned that little maneuver from a MMA fighter. Knocks the breath out of your opponent, you won't be lifting anything for two weeks though." Cesaro was completely serious he probably just bruised the man's sternum. "It's called a solar plexus punch.. Effective way of ending a fight before its started." Dean's grip on Cesaro's shoulder grew as he wheezed trying to catch his breath once more, and his head was starting to hurt from the lack of oxygen reaching his brain. He was pissed but this time made no move to actually fight the guy off, because he was stronger than Randy by far. He also seemed like he would actually kill him because Dean was just being an annoying hard headed child. Mostly because this man was strong probably almost as strong as that big burly guy at the gym... What was his name.. Strongman? Stroman? It should have been Strongman... That guy was terrifying to say the least and Cesaro seemed like he wasn't far under the guy's strength. He was still under him but not like Dean himself was. Dean was strong but both Cesaro and Braun out did him by a considerable amount when it came to work ethic of the body.   
  
Cesaro pulled Dean up slowly the other still gripping tightly at his shoulders, the tight button up stretching as little as it could tightening around his arms and left pectoral muscle. Dean coughed one last time, before looking up to Cesaro had a smirk riding along his lips as he pulled himself up the rest of the way.   
Proceeding to pick Dean back up and walk towards the BMW i8 Cesaro sighed and shook his head. "You're going to make this extremely difficult for us. You do understand the hospital is going to visit each week until the month and a half of rehabilitation is over. That is six hospital visits and roughly 45 days. About six weeks. Meaning roughly I have one thousand eighty minutes to fix that attitude of yours." Dean was already swings his arms and leg once more as the Swiss man's arms tightened around his smaller ones, and carried him away from the hospitals ramp. "Can you not hold me so fucking tight! I'm not a damned rag doll." Dean spat trying to pathetically punch Cesar's rock hard stomach. "Sorry I must have been mistaken because you sure as hell flail around like one." And a tighter squeeze was received. Dean moaned and relaxed for about fives seconds until his blue eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he swung his legs well enough to loosen the others grip and wriggle away. His cheek were pink and his eyes as open as possible. Dean immediately took a defensive stance in front of a now smirking Cesaro. "Don't you ever! Do that again!" Cesaro was on the verge of laughing until a tear reflected in the dim lights of the parking garage. The smirk disappeared and Cesaro straightened himself. Dean relaxed upon seeing this but still proceeded to step back once or twice.   
  
Dean felt like he always did around any man bigger than him. Small, insignificant and most importantly like a piece of meat. Kind of like how women say they feel. He felt trapped, not to mention he already had a phobia of any dark building especially parking garages.   
  
Cesaro took a step forward, Dean took a step back. Cesaro stepped back Dean stepped back further. The tears multiplying. Then there was a sigh and Cesaro turned his back to face Dean and walk towards his car. An obvious, 'I'm not fighting anymore, take your leave,' walk. Though he smiled when he heard a shuffle and heavy boots follow him, almost like there was a pout in the others step. He knew Dean couldn't deny that he needed someone to help him at the moment, and Cesaro was the richest and most attractive man, besides Orton, that he knew.   
  
Dean followed with a pout to his step, watching Cesaro's back loosen as he followed the macho man. When they reached and a black BMW i8 Dean huffed and stopped. Of course he would own something this extravagant. What about him wasn't attractive? Him, his accent, his clothes, now his car... It raised a sense of envy in Dean and he kind of just wanted to beat the guy up.

All because he was rich. Dean didn't know rich. He'd had a couple thousand dollars before, but not a couple hundred thousand...   
It made him so angry, why couldn't he be this successful? Why did he have to suffer? Why did Cesaro get to be sexy and rich and foreign with a hot accent?   
  
The sound of a horn blowing and bright lights in Dean's eyes caused him to jump and sprint, until his came in contact with the back of the car he was staring at. There was a deep chuckle and Cesaro walked to the passenger side pulling open the scissor door. Dean's face flushed and he immediately peered down at his feet. "Shut the fuck up, I could have just died!"   
"Yeah you could have easily died three days ago too, get in the fucking car, Dean. I'm done with your kiddy shit." Cesaro's gruff retort caught Dean off guard and he felt a tingle run through him.   
  
It hadn't been a request.   
  
Quietly complying the burnett slipped into the low riding seat. Dean moved to protest when he was buckled in, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Cesaro... Was a kind of frightening. The frightening Dean wanted to poke at but not full on shank.   


 

  
££££   
  


 

He didn't want to be an asshole, but asshole was the only thing Dean would willingly listen to. So as they pulled into the driveway of a rather plain looking home Cesaro spoke sternly. "If you break anything in this house I will find a way to get Randy out of prison so he can actually kill you this time. If you mess up anything you will clean it. I'm rich but I don't have maid service and I'm not your damn maid. Understood?" Cesaro finished as he pulled into the garage and parked the car.   
  
Dean had heard Cesaro but he was more interested on the house. Dean had never really been outside of the city so a house not sitting on the side of the road was something new for him. Two stories at that. He knew compared to other rich people it wasn't anywhere near extravagant but it was more than Dean had ever seen or even been near. He enjoyed the trees that perfectly captivated the home, even if they were leafless at the moment.   
  
Dean unbuckled himself but realized when it came to opening the door he was lost. There was obviously a handle but did he pull, push? Push out or up? He was used to the doors that the seat belt buckled to it. Old, old car doors.   
Yet when he felt the brush of something over his thigh he jumped, his neck jerking to the left to find Cesaro leaning over him. The man's dress coat was pressing against his thighs and his long arm stretched over to the door easily opening it. "You'll get used to it." Cesaro smirked, as Dean slowly slipped from the car. Still he awaited Cesaro to get out so he could see how to close the door back. Slowly Dean repeated the same motion, gently pushing the door down. He didn't need Cesaro personally killing him for breaking his car. Besides, Dean himself didn't want to damage such a decent car. Hell what what he saying, decent. Expensive is what he should have been thinking. Expensive. Just like everything about the man. Even the house was expensive whether if it was extravagant or not.   
  
Dean shivered as the garage down closed behind them. Partially because the cold air the door pressed in and secondly because the feeling of entrapment. Dean wasn't big on small areas. Even if the garage was bigger than his whole apartment. Dean wasn't comfortable, and he didn't know Cesaro well. The man had saved his life, took him to the hospital and agreed to watch him for an extensive amount of time. Not to mention pay it million dollar hospital bill, but who was to say the man's underlying intentions. He'd been around a lot of people and greedy rich men he knew best.   
  
As already said Dean wasn't much smaller than Cesaro but the man was inhumanely strong and if Cesaro just so happened to try and rape him Dean was definitely not getting out of it as he had with Randy. Randy was brash and impatient. Whereas Dean could tell Cesaro's intelligence his patience. Hell it was written on his face. Strong, smart, patient, and rich. He was the prefect package. Whether that package was a goodman or a conniving bastard Dean didn't know. He hoped for the latter.   
  
A pat on his shoulder caused Dean to jump back and automatically swing. When he felt his fist connect with a firm object he snapped back to reality and his naturally wide eyes widen. Blinking a few times he looked up to see Cesaro looking down at him with a displeased frown. "We'll have to work on that. Either way follow me and if you feel like you're going to randomly punch something... Put your hands in your pockets. I'll show you to your room and then we have to get you a proper shower. Or bath at least."   
"We? I can care for myself!" Dean snapped and Cesaro turned to look at him. "Try to twist or bend over then." He demanded and Dean just stared before realization hit as he tried to bend towards his untied boot. He groaned and nearly slipped forward as a whimper feel from his lips. Feeling his feet coming out from under him he reached out for something to grab. Cesaro of course had already stepped forward prepared to catch him, because he knew the kid was stupid enough to try. His large hands cupped under Dean's arms as he gently gripped him and pulled him back to his feet. By the time Dean was back on his feet he was swinging at Cesaro and yelling about touching him.   
  
Cesaro had quickly became aware of the fact Dean was not a physical fan unless he was being ruthlessly pounded into a sofa. So quietly he turned ignored Dean's pathetic punches and carried on into the house.   
The door from the garage led them into a large white kitchen contrasted delightfully by a black marble floor. A large six eye stove off the the left with a doubled oven to the right. The marble topped island in the middle of the floor was a beautiful centerpiece that thankfully fit without creating little amounts of space to walk. Dean astonished by this stopped into archway as Cesaro continued through the house normally walking past the island. Still Dean panicked when he realized he couldn't find a fridge. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Where's the fucking fridge?" He barked watching Cesaro riddle with laughter as he turned around and walked back towards the oven that was suspended in the cabinets. Dean's eyes narrowed, "Why are you fucking laughing! You're rich and don't have a-" Dean was cut off as Cesaro pulled at what appeared to be a cabinet, watching as a refrigerator door opened.   
"Don't tell me you've never seen a concealed fridge..not even in Lowe's...?" Cesaro laughed again, signalling Dean from the archway. "Come on you can explore when you're clean..." Cesaro waved Dean to follow again as they walked into the main hall. Which had checkered flooring that Dean didn't agrees with but didn't comment on it. Instead he followed the man up the white wood stairs. "You like the color white?" Dean finally questioned once they reached a spare room that still managed to impress Dean.

“Not really actually. The house was just move in ready.” Dean nodded, he had no idea what that meant.  
  
"We can go get you some clothes tomorrow so you can have something more your style, but for tonight you can just borrow a pair of my shorts or a shirt or something." Cesaro spoke as he leaned against the door frame. "Follow me and we'll get you set for a shower or bath whichever you feel would be best from your wounds. Not that I studied athletic medical or I'm a doctor or anything but a bath would be better and give you time to relax. We can get you a shower first then-"   
"Stop! Stop saying we! You're not helping me! I don't need your help dammit! I don't need you...." Dean's words trailed off lowering as he continued, "Seeing me... Naked." He breathed, looking down at his feet as his face flushed. "Oh god almighty Dean Ambrose! When I found you four days ago you were half naked and your cock was hanging out of your snow soaked jeans! I had to finish dressing you before I jogged two miles back to my car! Do you think I really care what you look like you need a damn shower and you need help! Get that through your thick skull! I've basically seen you fully naked get over it! You're handsome, fucking undress and meet me in the room across the hall in five minutes or I'll be back in here." It was obvious Cesaro wasn't actually mad, that he was just raising his voice to attract all of Dean's attention which worked, because by the end of the speech Dean was beat red.   
  
Cesaro had left the room pinching the bridge of his nose as he slammed the door to his room shaking his head. Cesaro wasn't actually going to force Dean to shower in his bathroom. He just wanted to see if Dean was hard headed enough to try and do it himself. He swore if Dean washed himself and he saw one spec of dirt on him Cesaro was personally going to wash him in a metal wash bin outside in the snow.   
  
When the door creaked open a few minutes later Cesaro looked up from his spot on the large California King bed he currently resides on. Still pinching the bridge of his nose he released a long sigh.   
"Let's get this over with..." Dean grumbled stepping forward. He was still in his plaid blue and black boxers, and the medical wrap around his chest was blood red appearing to be leaking down the upper part of his torso to soak into his boxers. "God Dean you're bleeding again." He sighed throwing his hands in the air standing from the bedside. "Come on, I'll have to sew you up again before you shower... You've got to stop punching for a few days or this won't heal and you'll get an infection. And die." The portion of dying obviously wasn't necessarily true, but it didn't stop Cesaro from saying it matter of factly.   
  
Dean just nodded and followed him into the bathroom which sported a large tub next to a window encircled by a marble casing. The stand up shower was tucked into the corner past the counter space where the sink resided. The toilet he figured was tucked behind another door to the right just as they walked in. He enjoyed the idea of the toilet not being out in the open. "Come here. Sit on the edge of the tub there." Cesaro pointed towards the marble platform hugging the tub. Reaching into one of the the many cabinets Cesaro pulled down a clean box of medical supplies. Dean slowly sat on the edge of the cold surface shivering some. Walking over Cesaro leaned over the tub starting the water so it could warm up while he sewed Dean back up. As Cesaro reached at him Dean's immediate reaction was to back up, at least until he felt his ass fall off the rim of the tub. As usual Cesaro was there to catch him and as he pulled Dean back up Dean sighed. He knew he needed this because the pain in his whole body was so much at the moment he felt like he was going to pass out. So as Cesaro kneeled and pushed his thighs apart he relaxed. Reminding himself this was necessary if he wanted to get what he wanted. Flinching at the man's oddly cold fingers Dean's abdomen shivered. "Sorry they stay cold..." Cesaro mumbled looking up to Dean, as he pulled the blood soaked rag from his skin, a wet slap ringing through the room when it smacked against the ceramic tiles. There was a hiss when Dean felt the man tug at the stitches still in his skin, and he flinched again leaning away in which Cesaro leaned forward further, his sides sliding against Dean's inner thighs. Causing the younger man to shift awkwardly and involuntarily press back. Dean's hips shifted forward and he could feel the blue jeans tighten against hits half hard cock. He'd been aroused since he was slammed against the wall at the hospital, and now having the man between his thighs drove him crazy. He could feel the tent between his thighs and slowly he shifted backwards again trying to close his legs some. Only when his knees clasped around the man's sides did he pause and look down at Cesaro. He was quietly pulling a piece of string through the needle in his hand. "Now I don't have anything to numb this so, it will probably feel like multiple shots, and if you punch me or kick me, I might have to stitch your head too." He slowly spoke, lifting Dean's arm so he could examine the bleeding wound. The wound has ripped back open due to Dean's welling around. Resting Dean's arm on his shoulder he leaned forward more, pulling a pair of glasses out his shirt pocket. Slipping them on his face he sighed. "Keep your arm there." Cesaro demanded, as he tried to find where the other stitches ended. The first poke of the needle caused Dean to flinch away and whimper slightly. Really he didn't want the man to bear him to death, and his body already hurt enough. However, he was terrified of needles and even shifting his gaze away he began to shake violently. A deep sigh was heard and before he knew it he was being picked up. Immediately wailing Dean pushed at Cesaro's arm. Until he was tossed on a plush bed and he felt the silk sheets fluff up around him. The bed was soft and wrapped around him allowing him to slightly sink into it without being uncomfortable. "This is probably going to get blood all over my sheets but... Oh well." Cesaro chimed as he laid the medical box on the bed beside Dean. Dean had relaxed by the time Cesaro climbed on top of him pinning him down with his legs. "Now you are going to have to stop moving around so much or this is going to hurt. You have got to relax Dean. Loosen your muscles." He sighed flattening out the sheets on Dean's left side. Perching his lips he pulled the needle the rest of the way through Dean's skin. Frowning at the amount of blood already on the sheets. He'd have to throw them out. "Can you not tug so hard! That fucking hurts!" Dean barked a few minutes later jerking away causing the string to loosen. "Well stop being such a bitch about it Dean! Fuckin' Christ! I was almost done." Cesaro snapped back looking down at Dean. Dean face was flushed a bright red, now whether that was from the pain or the man on top of him, Cesaro didn't know. Either way the pink flush to his skin was a bright touch. It added a sense of life to the males face. "Dean! Stop moving!" Cesaro yelled pressing more of his body weight onto the younger man. Dean immediately stalled, blinked and flushed deeper. His already flustered state was worsening. He could feel Cesaro's hip against his and as he stilled he closed his eyes, body tensing again. Pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth to keep his mouth shut. Flinch slightly when he felt Cesaro pull the stitches tighter. "Don't go failing around anymore...." Cesaro sighed pulling Dean up slowly and slipping off his legs to stand. "Come on you need a shower and you need a bath to just relax." Cesaro slowly pull Dean up into his arms. "You're cute when you comply like this..." He chuckled walking them to the bathroom again. His black dress shoes snapping against the tile. "Get those off. They're soaked in blood." Cesaro commented pointing at Dean's plaid boxers, before finally plugging the tub. Stepping over to the shower he turned on the hot water, adjusting the water to come out of the rainfall shower head instead of all of them at once.   
  
Dean was standing in the middle of the bathroom, shaking slightly from the chill of the tile under his bare feet. Boxers still on and an obvious tent shining. He looked small, closed in on himself and shivering. As Cesaro turned back to him he took a deep breath. "Alright so this can work one of two ways. To take them off, or I take them off. You need a shower and you're going to need help. Whether it be with your back or your left side. Once we get you in the tub I'll leave you alone then... You can do what you need to." He motioned towards Dean's crotch. This got a raise out of the younger male. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Oh my god do you ever just stop? Fucking shut up. I-I don't need your fucking help! You're not some damn super hero just because you 'saved' my life!" Dean screamed stomping his foot and walking forward to push at Cesaro. "Leave! Just-Just get out! You act like I should just trust you because you're rich!" There were clear tears in Dean's eyes and as he pushed Cesaro out of the bathroom he let out a broken growl. Kind of like those kids who are so mad they cry. Slamming the door shut Dean fidgeted at the lock, crying as he couldn't get it locked. His breathing became rapidly inconsistent and he shrunk against the door.   
  
The knock at the door caused him to jump and he squeaked slightly pushing away from the door.   
  
It all was so painfully overwhelming. What Randy had did, the hospital, the needles, this man Cesaro, his house, his car, the fridge, this bathroom, the pain in his side. And he was tired, god was he tired. He'd never been able to sleep comfortably and a hospital bed made his insomnia no better. He wasn't just tired from this past week... He'd been tired since he could remember. Since high school, when it all started.   
  
"I'm putting the clothes outside the door. When you're done come down stairs to eat. I know you probably didn't eat that hospital food." Dean quieted his wails until he heard the bedroom door close, and he pulled himself from the floor. Realization of running water hit Dean when sound crawled back to him and he walked to the tub cutting the water off.   
  
££££   
  
They say guilt can not exist if the victim did nothing wrong, but for Dean that was the biggest lie he'd ever heard. Dean felt guilty for everything that had ever happened in his life. No matter the circumstance there was something he could have done to stop it or start it for that matter. He wouldn't have caused his parents to sale him had he been a better child. He knew it wasn't the truth. His parent would have sold him anyway and he knew that, but something kept him down. The voice telling his it was factual didn't exactly aid his self deprecating thoughts either. He wouldn't had been raped had he not been drunk, or walking around in a tank top. Or even for that matter brought Seth with him as Seth had demanded. Hell Cesaro wouldn't had wasted one million dollars on him if he would have just taken what Randy gave him. What he asked for... And Randy wouldn't be in jail...   
  
Slipping into the shower Dean sighed heavily as he stood under the rainfall of water. Everything was always more complicated than it had to be. He felt like those movie characters that had an angel and a demon on his shoulders. Demon won the demon always won. It was like he couldn't control them. Dean didn't run his mind anymore. No, demons and angels caught merciless wars did, until he broke and tried to kill himself or kill someone else. The angels never won. They weren't strong enough. His mind was the definition of survival of the fittest an when it came to surviving the demons knew better. They knew how to control Dean's weaknesses.   
  
He was trying, he had been trying. He'd had a job for about a month. Until he realized the money he was making he could use on drugs to get away from reality instead of paying his rent. Cocaine was the main demon that won most of the time. Cocaine was Dean's holy water. It made him confident, and sociable. It was the main reason he had some of the friends he does. Granted they didn't know he was on cocaine at the time they met but either way. Dean had met wonderful people because of cocaine, and god the wave of pleasure it sent through him. There was always a warm wave that followed and sent a rush through him. Hell most of his extensive work outs he had been intoxicated. Most of Dean's public life ran off of cocaine. That beautiful white powdered was the only reason he was able to get out and do anything.   
  
But it was also the reason he flipped out when people touched him. Why he always felt he was being watched, and why he talked to himself. Cocaine was the devil and the angel on his shoulders. He wasn't crazy he was just fucked up from cocaine. Dean wasn't sick, he was just on drugs. He didn't need God or a hospital, he just needed drugs. Or to get off of them for that fact. Cocaine was the good and bad.   
  
As the thick sigh left his mouth he cupped his hands allowing them to fill with water before he splashed it on to his face. Tilting his head down he gazed down to his left side. The wound was now only dripping a little of blood and he could see the beginning of a new scab. The stitching was beautiful, as far and stitching went, it was professional to say the least. Dean washed his body with a bottle of Old Spice that set on a stainless steel rack in the corner of the shower. Doing his best to reach his feet, because they were nearly black with dirt. Really it made him think how long it had been since he'd had a decent shower. Or at least one where soap was available. "Oh god... I probably smelled terrible.. I probably smelled like armpit... He didn't even complain." Dean was once again shaking and he stalled washing his body. Cesaro was so tolerant and so intolerant at the same time.   
  
It was another thirty minutes before Dean slipped from the shower and directly dripped into the hot bath water shampoo still in his hair. His mood had improved as soon as he'd seen the shampoo. For once his reddish brown hair would be fluffy and curly again. His hair hadn't looked healthy in about three months. It stayed greasy and flat. Looking kind of like dark earth worms lived on his head.   
The warm water also help improve his mood. He'd had showers of course, but warm water was much like a luxury for Dean. Taking showers in churches and homeless centers for a month, it was hard to find warm water, or warm water that lasted.   
  
Dean took his time sitting in the warm water of the tub finally relaxing as the water begin to grow cold. His mind drifting in and out and he laid back against the ceramic tub wall. Thoughts of anything and everything rolling around his mind. In his most relaxed state Dean was always the most vulnerable, and his most explosive. Dean was more liable to attack someone when he was relaxed. It was backwards from most people he knew but he was most alert when relaxed. He knew from experience it was when people would try to attack. So much for the paradox of trying to relax.   
  
As Dean leaned back against the tub he allowed his arms to float on top of the water. Slowly his thoughts began to meander to a sector of his brain he was all to in touch with. What would have happened had he let Cesaro help him? Well he would have cleaned his feet a little better, at least between the toes. Would Cesaro just ignore his body? That would be new for Dean. He was so used to people commenting on his "feminine" form. Maybe it was his rounder jaw. The way his chin didn't square out as sharp as other guys. Or his curly hair. His blues eyes, and they way they seemed to always shimmer. Or the way his shoulders rounded instead of protruding out more square. Maybe his thighs? His thighs were slim more womanly maybe?   
  
Would Cesaro had commented on any of this? Would he have washed Dean's lower body himself? Possible cup his ass or run a gentle touch along his inner thigh. Tell him how dirty he was whether theoretic or not. Either way buy he end of his thoughts Dean was letting the water out of the tub, rubbing the palm of his hand over the tip of his cock. His body already jittering, breath hitching in his throat. His spare hand capped around the edge of the tub scraping at the marble tile that encased it. Maybe he would have slipped a finger in if Dean would have asked. He seemed interested enough in the burnett.   
Dean's grasp grew firm around his cock as he slid his hand down pulling skin as it caught in his grasp. Water had always been a terrible lubricant, but Dean was desperate and the pull of skin on skin was bearable. For him at least. He could hear the last of the water guzzle down the pipes as he slid his hand back up massaging the underside of his length. A low moan ripping from his hitched breath, a deep exhale following as he rolled his palm over his head again. His eyes closing as he quickened his pace and tighten his grip. He was already painfully hard and the fantasy of Cesaro pounding him into the shower wall aided him. Dean's breathing picked up as he twisted his fist in a corkscrew like motion his hips bucking forward, thighs slipping against the wet floor of the tub.  “Fuck…” Dean tried to keep his moans minimal and low as he thrusted into his hand. His index finger sliding against the slit at the tip of his cock with each soak up. He wanted Cesaro to fuck him into the tile of shower stall wall. He wanted Cesaro's cock railing into him like he was sex doll. He wanted Cesaro to cum in him so many times he bloated. And with that Dean was moaning milking himself in his hand, chest convulsing in quick shallow breaths. “Shit.” Dean continued to stock himself and ride out his orgasm. Milking everything out his had to offer. It was nice to finally find release, but with Randy he was just a toy that didn't have needs.

 

When Dean finally emerged from the bathroom in the red shirt and white basketball shorts - a little to big for him - steamed rolled after him and the towel around his neck even steamed. His skin was hot to the touch help of his recent orgasm, and hot shower combined.

 

“You took your time.”

As Dean rounded the corner of the kitchen archway he stopped to find Cesaro watching something over the stove. It looked like a pot of noodles.  Glasses still on his face, his button up was now half undone. “I wasn't gone for that long.” Dean retorted to have Cesaro chuckle and turn to look at him. “Dean you were gone for three hours almost. It's nearly eight o'clock. I'm glad I didn't start cocking until about an hour ago. The food would be frozen again.” Cesaro smiled turning back to the pot lifting it off of the stove and pouring the thick noodles into a strainer.

 

For Dean everything slowed and Cesaro's movement went into slow motion. His laugh deeper just like in the movies and his own body grew heavy. Three hours? It couldn't have been that long…

When everything came back to him, all of the noise collided at once and his breathing picked up until he backed up pressing against the archway. He didn't know if he whimpered or if Cesaro just saw, but all at once Cesaro dropped the empty pot. It clattered to the ground and he was in front of Dean calling his name. When Dean's head finally snapped up he looked lost, his blue eyes wild and round. “I'm addicted to cocaine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were some mistakes! This chapter alone took me nearly two days and it's almost six thousand words so rereading it for mistakes was a challenge! I hope you guys like it you deserved a long chapter for waiting so long!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment give advice!  
> Nicely though. Don't be a bitch.


End file.
